


「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day1

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day1

Part1 --------------------

楔子>>>

孟少飞记不清自己是怎么从陈文浩那里逃出来的，虽然他零零总总不过被关了不到50个小时，但在孟警官硬气的认知里，士可杀不可辱，这段不堪的记忆仿佛是他人生的污点，最后变成一根根软刺深深埋入心尖，未来的某天总会悄悄冒出来——虽然不会让你痛，却是除之不尽，挥之不去，让你躁郁难安的存在。  
重获自由后的整整5天里，孟少飞一直处于浑浑噩噩不甚清醒的状态下，唯一清楚知道的是，唐毅救了他。  
彼时他因脱力失去意识之际，唐毅破门而入闯进他无法聚焦模糊一片的视野中，仿佛给了他一剂强心针，让他神志蓦地一振。恍惚间担心自己是不是产生了幻觉，他狠狠地咬了自己的手臂，留下一片血肉模糊，直到带着唐毅炽热体温和独特烟草味的外衣，覆上了他满身狼藉的裸躯……孟少飞最后的意识，停留在唐毅波涛暗涌的眼眸里，眸光折射出让人心惊的狠厉，似乎还有一些无法言说的激烈情绪。  
只是此时此刻，这一身的破败不堪，他最不愿被窥见的人，就是唐毅，孟少飞沉痛的想着；然而，耳畔响起的另一个声音，却温柔而坚定地告诉他：孟少飞，你安全了……我来带你回家。  
像是幻觉又该死的真实，只是他已无力分辨更多，当紧绷过了头早已精疲力尽的神经，在感知安全气息包围的瞬间，沉黑的深渊一口吞噬了他……

正文>>>

江劲堂这次是真的很吃味，认识唐毅这么多年，居然为了那个小警察吼他，就因为给他检查身体的时候，在他屁股上多停留了几秒。是他用一脸难以启齿的表情跟他讲，孟少飞或许可能遭遇了侵犯，让他检查确认。所以他仔细“检查”了，也认真“确认”啦……他是外科医生诶，又不是变态，他有职业操守的好不好？！  
所幸最后并未在孟少飞身上检查出明显的外伤，也能基本排除骨骼脏器受损的可能。仅有些皮下瘀痕，手腕脚踝的擦伤、连同小臂处渗着血丝的齿痕都被妥帖地包扎完并敷上了防水膜，以防后续清理沾湿伤口。  
孟警官的小雏菊是保住了，但比较麻烦的是他的药物反应，血样要等他带回医院化验，才能判断究竟陈文浩给他注射了什么。今晚只能辛苦唐毅这个人肉解毒剂，虽然讲出来肯定会被唐毅噹，那偷偷腹诽总可以吧，想说陈文浩这老狐狸当真是神助攻，唐老大纯属捡了便宜。不然按这迂回被动的死个性，唐毅只能“想入飞飞”，什么时候才能有实质性的进展呢。  
江劲堂也是操心的命，临走时留了三日剂量的镇静剂，还贴心的给了唐毅一堆外伤药膏和医用润滑油。想来想去不太放心，又折回去跟他讲房事注意事项，最后被唐毅黑着脸轰了出来。  
江劲堂走后，唐毅也一并清退了宅子里的所有安保及闲杂人等。历经了撕心裂肺又失而复得的起落之后，一切又回归原状。  
只是，唐毅的心境却不复固有认知里，对孟少飞的暧昧与不确定。不历悲喜，无以彻悟。他终于明白当年唐爷跟他讲的话：每个人身上都有一根缺失的肋骨，它长在别人身上，找回这根骨头，你才算完整。只是孟少飞对唐毅来说，不仅止于填补了身体的完整，更是他生命里重现的一抹光与太阳，温暖了他的心，指引他走入正途。一旦认定了，穷其一生，他都不会再放手。

今晚的行天盟主宅，一片沉寂，只有落地窗边倾泻进来的澄亮月光，被随风摇曳的纱帘缭绕得七零八落。  
偌大的浴室里薄雾氤氲，一池浴水波光潺动，冒着丝丝热气。唐毅搂着要醒不醒的孟少飞，半靠着自己一同浸入热水中，浴盐散发着雪松木质调的淡淡香气。  
知他常年无法安睡，红叶惯于在他房里留下些镇静凝神的小物件，熏香精油浴盐诸如此类，虽然他几乎很少用，此刻倒是有了存在的价值。  
唐毅仔细地为孟少飞清洗着身体，时不时撩动池水，抚过遍布青紫红痕的皮肤。即使此刻孟少飞安安稳稳躺在他怀里，但这些痕迹却在在提醒着他，孟少飞曾经历过什么。万幸，老天没有对他太过残忍，唐毅由衷地心存感恩。  
孟少飞是在身体被沉入热水中悠悠转醒的，他感觉自己被拥在坚实而温暖的怀抱里，安心而荡漾。随着意识回笼，被暂时遗忘的汹涌情潮一并觉醒，像是突然被再次开启了渴欲模式，孟少飞难受的扭了扭身体，鼠蹊部位渐渐鼓胀起来，他的状况很快被身后的唐毅感知到了。  
“你醒了？还好吗？”  
身体被轻轻摇晃，唐毅低沉的耳语就在他的颈侧。随同意识回流的还有记忆，孟少飞抖了抖，呼吸急促起来，嘴唇干裂的扯出一丝钝痛，他伸出舌头润了润，一股锈腥味瞬间弥漫开来。  
“他们……陈……陈文浩给我打了药……毒品……”  
原本精气十足又憨憨的嗓音，此刻断断续续，嘶哑的语不成句。但唐毅还是听清了，心脏瞬间被狠狠纠紧。  
“没事了，有我在呢。不管发生什么，我都会在你身边守着你。”  
“他们还……还……唐毅……对不起……”  
孟少飞哽咽着红了眼睛，说不下去了。他从来不是哭哭啼啼的人，只是这次的事情对他打击太大，尤其面对心爱的人时，倍感羞辱和不堪。闻言可把唐老大心疼坏了，他的小太阳一直是个乐天派，现在却像在经历“日食期”，整个人笼罩在低迷中。  
唐毅一边轻声抚慰着，一边搂过孟少飞略显单薄的腰肢，挪动身体让彼此面对面。突然变化的体位，让孟少飞有些抗拒就这么赤裸裸的面对唐毅，他举起双手捂住脸，整个人快要埋入水里。  
唐毅很清楚他在躲什么，更清楚如果今天不把这个结打开，往后会成为孟少飞心里永远横亘着的一道殇。不急着勉强他，唐毅知道今晚需要足够的耐性和意志力，才能让他的小太阳再次发光燃烧。  
任由孟少飞如鸵鸟般埋在他的肩头，唐毅骨节分明的手指轻轻顺毛捋着那头乱糟糟的鸟窝，一撮呆毛被捋的瘫软下来。手掌顺着湿润的发尾挪到紧绷的后颈揉捏着，拇指有一下没一下地刮擦孟少飞的耳珠，看着那里渐渐染上一抹晕红。唐毅灼热的唇加入撩拨的阵列，贴着颈侧动脉时轻时重地啃吮，所经之处留下深浅不一的湿热红痕。痕迹一路蔓延至红透的胸膛，孟少飞不知不觉被撩到腰肢发软，敏感的身体，哪怕再轻微的碰触，都能燎原熊熊欲火。  
当掌下富有弹性的肌肤，愈发滚烫、潮红，唐毅感觉到腹部被肿胀挺立的硬物抵住，他知道孟少飞的注意力被成功分散了。沿着背部弧度一路下滑的掌，感受着腰臀处明显的曲线起伏，很快来到清晰凹陷的小小腰窝，然后微微施力一按——  
“啊！”孟少飞原本虚软的身体，瞬间弹跳起来，双手也顾不上捂脸搞自闭，抵上唐毅的胸，潮红的脸庞昂着露出了圆润的喉结和纤长的脖颈，于是唐毅就势吻了上去。  
激烈缠绊的唇舌，肆意搅动着彼此口腔内的蜜液，孟少飞感觉自己裂伤的下唇被舔吮啃咬，快意掺着痛钻入心尖，喉头颤了颤。趁着他的惊喘，唐毅灵巧的舌长驱直入，堵了他满嘴，一并吞下所有的嗔吟。孟少飞躲了躲，立马被有力的手指捏住下巴，嘴被迫张得更开，抵入的舌头模仿着性交的活塞运动，不停在滑腻的口腔里抽撤扫荡，然后越探越深，直至钻入他的喉头……孟少飞呼吸一滞，被深喉的窒息感逼出了呜咽声，感觉整颗心都被塞满了。  
唐毅轻笑着，怀里的人反应太生嫩，大大满足了他的征服欲。感觉孟少飞快被吻到缺氧，唐毅放松了力道，感受着抵在自己唇上的轻喘，手掌顺着敏感的腰窝悄悄下滑，握住看似削瘦却肉感十足的臀部，这Q弹的手感，让唐毅不自觉的想要捏爆它。  
饱满的臀瓣被掰开再挤弄到一起，臀肉不堪大力挤压轻颤着，孟少飞受不住的扭动身体，下体涨得愈发难受。  
欲罢不能的抚摸间，唐毅的性器也慢慢肿胀到不容忽视的程度，还未完全勃起已经侵略性十足的“唐小毅”，就这么嚣张的跟“孟小飞”打了照面。水下不断的激擦碰撞，还有那有意无意磨弄着后穴的手指，让孟少飞想要逃离却也想要更多。  
“唔——”被反复揉弄之际，唐毅的手指悄悄摸到了那处褶皱的入口，借着滑腻的池水浅浅插弄，然后慢慢探进去…孟少飞背脊一僵，感觉后椎突然被过了电一般，下身急急挺动，闷哼着射了出来。  
“啧啧，看看你……敏感成这样——”唐毅喉间滚着笑意，手指还留在收缩的肉穴里搅弄，热烫的池水被带进身体里，引得对方难耐地咬住了他的肩……  
不能在水里泡太久，毕竟他身上还有些外伤，待把孟少飞从里到外细细清理干净后，唐毅一把从水里撩起被突来高潮震晕而有些恍惚的宝贝蛋儿。  
“我们到床上去…… ”唐毅没想就这么放过他，虽然刚刚才高潮过，但他体内的药效似乎并没有这么容易消退。长夜漫漫，他们有的是时间。过了今晚，孟少飞将成为他一个人的禁脔。他会让他疼痛，让他哭泣，让他忘乎所以，眼里心里只剩彼此……

 

Part2 --------------------

楔子>>>

江劲堂一直怀疑自己上辈子是不是欠了唐毅什么，这辈子要这么给他做牛做马。  
从行天盟出来，他披星戴月的连夜做完孟少飞的血样和尿液化验检测，确认他被注射的是一种新型高纯度冰毒。  
经比对警方、医院及戒毒机构的联网数据，市面上并未有类似成分的毒品正在流通，所以目前医院也没有现成的解毒剂可以应对。  
这种经过反复提纯改造的新型毒品，对中枢神经、交感神经系统侵噬严重，致幻性强，成瘾后难戒断易复吸，如果连续注射超过一定剂量，可破坏大脑组织，产生不可逆的神经损伤。但从制毒配方的解析结果来看，原材料倒是易得而成本低廉，老狐狸恐怕能用这个赚不少钱吧。  
不得不说，人类的身体真的非常奇妙：不论外观看起来多么严重的表皮伤口，却总有愈合结痂的时候；反倒是那些外部不可见的损伤，会对人体造成无法预估的破坏。比如细菌、癌症、血液疾病；又比如，毒品。  
常规情况下，毒品进入人体后的代谢半衰期一般为7-12小时，从目前确认的信息来看，毒素可能已经留在孟少飞体内超过6个小时。他必须赶在天亮前，做出替代解毒剂，毕竟人体生物转化形成易排泄代谢物，也需要一定的时间。  
如果无法赶在半衰期内给他注射解毒剂，毒素随时会侵入神经系统，一旦成瘾，那小警察怕是真的要废了。时间紧迫，他几通电话动用了江家的家族资源和医药研发团队，因为江劲堂再清楚不过，孟少飞在唐老大心里的地位和重要性，稍有差池唐毅那家伙恐怕会跟他绝交，更严重的可能会杀了他……  
那边厢，江劲堂正火急火燎争分夺秒地跟一堆化学试剂斗智斗勇；这边厢的行天盟主宅里，却是一室旖旎春光。

正文>>>

孟少飞被唐毅裹着厚重的浴袍横抱出浴室，整个人昏昏沉沉的。裸露在浴袍外原本象牙色的皮肤，浸染了潮湿水汽和雪松的清冽气味，寸寸透着粉润，引人为之神迷。  
眼前这具胴体，只用眼睛看，太过暴殄天物。但凡五官所能触达的任何层面，都可被尽兴感知，最后藉由身体的每一寸与之对话，自上而下，由外及内……对于孟少飞这个人，唐毅要的是彻彻底底的占有和归属。  
孟少飞被平放在柔软冰凉的大床上，银灰色的丝质床单，衬得他周身莹白如瓷。高热的身体一触到丝丝凉意，便不禁发出舒服的叹慰。孟少飞一个翻身改成俯卧姿势，热到快要融化的胸膛，整个赤裸裸地贴在床单上磨蹭，身子不自觉扭摆成妖娆的姿态，身上半褪的浴袍，已经整个滑到腰际。  
唐毅短暂离开床铺去给孟少飞倒水，江劲堂之前特别交待过，要给他大量饮水，冲淡并促使体内毒素代谢。转眼工夫回来时，床上的家伙已然一丝不挂，光裸的臀正大喇喇地展示在男人眼前，白花花的臀肉晃荡着，整张脸埋入被子中，隐约能听到哼哼唧唧的低吟。唐毅握住杯子的手紧了紧，眸色瞬间染上深意。  
将杯子搁置一边，唐毅被那双滴溜溜的臀瓣迷了眼——唔，这家伙全身最白最嫩的部位，大概就是屁股了吧。男人带着爱抚的视线，一路从深凹的脊柱沟，经过两处明显的腰窝，来到若隐若现的后穴，直到下身本就未消退的欲望变得更不受控制。  
唐毅坐在床边，拉过床上正夹住被子蹭动的人，将他搂到身前喂水。看他大口大口吞咽的憨直模样，视线跟随那抹溢出唇角的水迹，滑过不停滚动的圆润喉结，最后落到濡湿一片的胸膛……唐毅不自觉嘴角上扬，决定用自己代替那个杯子。  
就着杯口把剩余的水一口吞入，压住怀里人的后脑，俯下头以口渡水给他……孟少飞感受着唇上的碾压外力，乖顺的张嘴迎合，清甜的水液瞬间涌了进来，解了口渴却煽动了心火。一口水喂尽，孟少飞却还没喝够，变得更饥渴难耐，他贪婪地将舌探入唐毅嘴里搅动所剩无几的水液，吸吮的声音，勾动着男人的感官。  
以前的唐毅，并不会花时间去观察别人的外表，尤其还是一个男人的外表。说实在的，他身边也时常围绕着各色长相出众的男女，然而这些年要做的事太多，总感觉时间不够用，他只允许自己的关注点投入到复仇和漂白进程中，而惯于忽略这些无关紧要的事。  
但最近，他却越来越多盯着孟少飞看，还常常看着看着就放空了思维。俗话都说了，情人眼里出西施，每每被那家伙丰富的表情语言吸引视线，他都会望到出神，嘴边还弯着抹不自知的宠溺笑容。  
但今晚的孟少飞，却是他从来没看过的模样：清澈锃亮的大眼，此刻氲满水汽，视线不再咄咄逼人，反倒透着小动物般的无辜；眼窝陷得更深了，眸光流转间，整张脸多了丝媚意；英气的浓眉因为难受轻皱着，弯出一道惹人心怜的弧度……唯一保有孟少飞固执本我的部位，只剩下高挺又精致的鼻梁，只是这不卑不亢不屈不挠的存在，也已红云漫布，失了硬气。  
唐毅视线所到之处，纤长却带着薄茧的手指，都会随之一一滑过，带来酥痒的触感。自从确认了彼此的心意，他不用像上次在医院时那样，只能隔空抚摸他的脸，一边承受着满心酸涩的折磨。孟少飞要的是当下，而他要的是一生——就从每个实实在在的拥抱和抚摸开始吧。  
唐毅撑在孟少飞耳侧，赤裸而沉重的身体，将他整个人密密圈住压在身下，紧密贴合的下半身，唐毅半勃的欲望带着雄性动物的制霸意图，碾压厮磨着孟少飞已然完全勃发的硬物，彼此交换着颤栗与呼吸的频率节奏……  
孟少飞在男人压下来的绵密吮吻间，听到了自己满足的叹息，他等待这个吻好久了。唐毅又何尝不是？以指描绘他五官的时候，他就想这么做了。眼前这个人，是真的长得很好——无论男人的视角，或是情人的视角——尤其是那张棱角饱满唇红齿白的嘴，QQ软软，看起来就很好亲。  
唐毅的唇，一贯带着他独有的烟草气味，还有清冽的纯男性气息。而他的吻跟他的人一样，有条理讲秩序，即使做着亲密的举动，却像是有规则似的按部就班。从饱满的唇线到微微凸起的唇珠，再到肉感十足的下唇，唐毅用舌尖细细描绘着……可孟少飞从来就是打破秩序的存在，他捧着唐毅的脸庞，胡乱亲着他的嘴唇和刚毅的下巴，舌头舔洗着每一处可口的皮肤——欲火攻心的当下，唐毅这样温存的吻法，无疑是徒增撩拨火上浇油。当小警察咕哝着用牙齿急切的啃咬唐毅的嘴唇时，他终于没忍住，抵着对方的唇低笑出声——  
“孟警官等不及了？”  
唐毅埋头在孟少飞的耳侧，边问边舔弄着他的耳廓，一字一句被钻入耳蜗的舔吮搅弄出让人羞赧的回声。回答他的，是如小兽般的哼唧，然后是将他搂得更紧的手臂，还有埋在他颈窝揉蹭撒娇的脑袋。这绝对是一个不一样的孟少飞，一个让他更心动、更难以自拔的柔软存在。  
唐毅掌下的动作，因着这份柔软，变得更娇宠亲昵。带着薄茧的宽厚大掌，抚上红云密布的胸膛，摸到那里覆着紧实肌肉的清瘦骨架，发现他这段时间又更瘦了些，心里暗暗想着，回头定要好好做饭给他补补，把他喂胖起来，这才对得起他吃货的名号。  
只是孟少飞瘦归瘦，人家好歹也是警校第一名毕业的干练刑警，日常工作体力消耗大，也没有稳定的作息规律，身材削瘦主要还是体脂过低的缘故，但跟文弱的白斩鸡却实则不是一个类型的。唐毅手掌触及的每寸肌理，带着明显的起伏，线条匀称肌肉分布清晰，肌肤的触感更是细嫩又充满弹性，好摸到让他舍不得挪开手。  
孟少飞像是一只正被顺毛撸的宠物，主人疼惜的抚摸让他忍不住发出咕噜声，他也希望能回应些什么，只是不知道该怎么做，最后只能张开四肢，像只无尾熊一般攀着身上的男人，双手在男人纠结的背肌上来回揉捏，大腿内侧的软嫩磨蹭着男人的腰侧，似是无心实则有意的撩拨，让唐毅也被他的热情所熏染，身下的硬物挺动摩擦间鼓胀到完全勃起的状态，实实在在的欲望，打乱了他原本打算慢慢来的计划。  
孟少飞果然是他命数里的情劫，十足的麻烦制造者和秩序破坏狂。唐毅只能不断调整自己的步调以求与他并轨，甚至他已经开始慢慢接受并习惯这种不得不妥协的无奈，谁让那家伙该死的让他牵肠挂肚，又甜到让他心软的一塌糊涂。  
孟少飞成功地用欲望“绑架”了他的男人，不要独自沉沦，而是抱着彼此一同浸淫欲海。  
唐毅的唇舌带着电流，流连于孟少飞的劲侧动脉，舌尖感受着血液在那里的极速泵动，然后稍稍用力在他颈窝处啃吻出更多深浅不一的记号。这些预示着专属与独占的痕迹，一路从锁骨蔓延至胸前的敏感凸起……男人刁钻的舌卷弄着那小小的一颗，舌苔舔舐过幼幼的表面，将他整个乳晕一同吸入嘴里——  
“呃……”孟少飞第一次被人碰触到胸部的敏感带，反应很直接，轻喊着抱住了唐毅埋在自己胸口的头，似是要推开，却不自觉揽得更近。那完全不同于以往洗澡时自己擦碰过的感觉，尖锐而刺激，透着酥痒入骨的快感。男性乳头虽小颗，但作为性征之一，上面布满的密集神经，却跟女人的一样，有着敏锐的感触。  
而孟少飞直接的反应，也在告诉他的男人，他有多喜欢被这样亵玩胸部，于是不顾他无措的抗拒与挣扎，唐毅轮番将他两颗乳头咂弄到肿大了一倍，乳晕通红闪着淫糜的水光，哪怕只是被轻轻碰一下，也能逼出他爽痛的轻吟。  
唐毅似是很满意自己的杰作，手指意犹未尽的拨弄着充血肿胀的嫣红茱萸，惹来孟少飞受不住的啜泣，绷紧了脚趾。  
“唐毅……不要弄了，好难过啊……”  
小声呢喃着的求饶，却很快被男人逐渐下移的唇消匿了嗓音，转而逼出更多轻吟低喘——当凹陷的脐窝周围多出细细密密的齿痕，当平坦结实的小腹被啃咬着泛起阵阵痉挛，当他受不住夹紧的大腿，被男人坚定的掰开，一颗颗深深浅浅的小莓果，在腹股沟敏感处蔓延开来……欲望堆砌而成的惊涛骇浪，把孟少飞高高顶起在浪尖上。他感觉自己似乎浑身都是敏感带，无论怎么躲，唐毅永远能轻易找到那处让他忘情颤栗的存在。  
这具胀满热情的身体，在唐毅越来越露骨的抚触间，变得愈发易感而渴欲。前戏做地越充分，堆砌起来的高潮越能倾覆所有。为了给他心爱的小太阳毕生难忘的初体验，唐毅心甘情愿为他做到极致。  
就在孟少飞以为，他会不堪连番挑逗欲求不满而死时，高高挺翘着的“孟小飞”被一口含入灼热湿润又滑腻的地方……突发的刺激，让孟少飞没由来地瞳孔紧缩，嘴里喊出的音节完全变了调。他不可置信又艰难地半撑起身体，目睹唐毅竟然在用嘴帮他疏解欲望的事实，几乎吓傻了他……  
帮人口交这种事，这辈子还不曾有谁能让唐毅这么做过，未来也不会再有。他从来都是被服务和享受掌控主导的那一个，无论是在他的组织里，或是在床上。只是一旦对象变成了孟少飞，这些被视为讨好和示弱的举动，却变得心甘情愿而顺理成章。甚至在这个亲昵的瞬间，他感觉孟少飞的内心又离他更近了一分。  
想起这家伙曾经半开玩笑的说，他这个男朋友，是他用命换来的。他的小太阳连命都肯为他舍，这点床笫间的小恩小惠又何来价值说道？他会让他们的初夜记忆足够深刻，被彼此长久埋记于心。他会用无尽的暖意与美好，把他的记忆存储塞满，直至无暇再去理会过往不好的回忆……  
孟少飞从震惊中回神，双手胡乱的隔空挥舞，最后急急抓住了脑袋上方的床头栏杆，胯下不断辐射开来的强烈快感，让他瞬间回归欲巢。同为男人，唐毅当然知道，碰触哪些部位，可以让他的小太阳爽到忘乎所以。  
孟少飞生嫩的反应在唐毅眼里可爱到不行，口中的动作更多了些欺负：舌尖抵着冠状沟上下快频率地拨弄，牙齿在吞吐间每次都轻轻剐蹭到他肥嫩的龟头，燠热的口腔收紧，渐渐加快活塞运动，耳边传来小警察软糯无力的泣音——  
“唐毅……唐毅……”  
舒服到大量生理泪水从眼角滑落，眉宇间尽数染上了绯红，孟少飞除了喊着爱人的名字外，脑海中一句完整的话都组织不出来。  
就在他濒临缴械的当口，带着大量凉滑稠液的几根手指摸上了他的后穴，惹来穴口惊颤。作乱的手指耐心的揉开细密褶皱，让它变得酥软，然后其中一根指头拨弄着，一下溜进了密穴里……  
“啊！”  
随着一阵紧缩，孟少飞惊喊出来，两股紧绷收拢，小腹频频上挺躲着体内突然出现的异物，却把自己更多送入男人炽热的口腔中，喉头急急翻滚着，努力吞下已经滑到嘴边的吟哦，牙根不自觉紧了紧。  
随着吞吐的加快加重，扩张着密穴的手指已慢慢从一根增加到三根，穴口变得松泛了些，甬道深处更是湿滑软烂……  
孟少飞带着泣音的急喘声破碎不堪，可爱的脚趾完全蜷曲起来，合不拢的双腿无力瘫软在床。实在禁不住过多的刺激，双手移到唐毅浓密的发顶薅住，想要推开又完全施不上力。终于被插在后穴的三根手指按到了要紧的地方，孟少飞下身急切扭动着，呻吟声终于憋不住脱口而出，唐毅感觉到柔软的后穴开始紧缩，口中的“孟小飞”也涨大了一圈，被口腔摩擦的通红滚烫。  
眼看孟少飞的酣畅高潮近在眼前，唐毅却突兀地选择在此打住。身下的人发出急切的抗议，嘴里呢喃着不要停，甜美的极致被生生打住求而不得，那种蚀骨的难耐，比疼痛更教人难以忍受。  
孟少飞眨了眨泛着水雾的大眼，望向唐毅的眼眸里充满了不解和哀求，他不明白唐毅为什么突然停下，慷慨给了他噬魂的过程，却吝啬施与他一个期盼已久的结果。  
唐毅望进孟少飞的眼睛，低头抵着他湿透的额头，鼻头亲昵的蹭着他绒绒的浓眉，扑闪的睫毛，滑过高挺精致的鼻梁，一路细细描绘着。今夜会很漫长，没有性经验又太过敏感的身子，要获得高潮很容易，但频繁射精会太快消耗他的体力，只是简单的清洗和抚摸，他已经被玩射了一次。但唐毅不打算再迂回或保留，这次，他要让孟少飞在自己身下获得切实的极乐……

 

Part3 --------------------

楔子>>>

被悬宕在浪头高空，逼近浪尖的零界点上，全副感官浸淫在毫不真实的虚软中。恍惚间头顶上那盏灯变得莫名刺眼，孟少飞不适地半眯起眼睛，光线却穿透眼皮照射进眼底。他忍不住想偏过头去，下一秒身前俯下来的庞大身影替他遮蔽了刺芒，背光的身躯宛如神祇，完全占据了他的视野……孟少飞在唐毅的瞳眸里，看到了慢慢放大的自己——脸庞像是被火灼烫一般，一路烧红到耳尖，又顺着纤长的脖颈直下，弥漫至整个胸膛……湿润而染满春情的一双眼，鼻头覆着薄薄细汗，嘴唇的裂伤肿胀出一抹艳色——好一副肉欲横流的画面。在对方眼中看到一个陌生的自己，孟少飞更觉羞怯难当。  
唐毅凝住他闪躲的眼眸，将这不合时宜出现的一丝清明与怯意尽收眼底——还是太嫩了，可是啊，却让人更想欺负——  
“孟少飞，我是谁？”  
男人沉声的问句似远及近，小警察晃了晃神，嘴唇掀动着却没有回答。唐毅这个名字，在他低低糯糯的嗓音里，总带着一丝不自知的依顺与认定。可是现在，这个名字却有如施了魔咒般，让他难于启齿，仿佛一旦魔咒生效，一切将全线失守。  
“害羞了，孟警官？不过……你的身体可诚实多了。”见他嗫嚅着不搭话，唐毅的话音里夹带着意有所指的取笑，手下的动作却直白又露骨——孟少飞被唐毅的手强行带着，一同握住了他硬鼓鼓的分身，半强迫的被引导着上下套弄，自渎的羞耻感瞬间袭来，孟少飞轻唔了声，呼吸失了频率。体内未解的药性，正等待着适时的反扑，这具被欲望侵占多时的身体，早已准备好迎接更猛烈的攻势……

正文>>>

孟少飞整个人懵懵的，耳边好似听见男人说了什么，又听不真切。不过，听清了又怎么样呢？眼下他已没有余力再应付什么“猜猜我是谁”的游戏，小警察的全副感官正被两只手同时操控着——  
“给我……我……难受……”  
孟少飞挪动着湿淋淋的屁股，迎合掌力的耸动，泥泞不堪的后穴，润滑剂沾染了大片臀肉。被欲望磨出心火的身子急于被填满。  
像是欣赏够了他乞怜的模样，男人宽厚的手掌终于覆上孟少飞的半边脸庞，脸颊的热烫温度熨着掌心的纹路。红肿的嘴唇被拇指轻轻摩弄，然后指上添了几分力，微微挤开唇瓣顶入燠热滑腻的口腔，受惊的软舌被刁钻的手指搅弄得四处逃窜，口中的津液来不及吞咽，在颊边滑落一道银丝，感觉好色情。  
“孟少飞，好好含着，不准咬……听到了吗？就算疼也不行——”  
孟少飞还没完全反应过来唐毅说了什么，后穴突然被外力破开，又烫又硬的巨物挤了进来。  
“啊——呜……”  
被唐毅的拇指堵了满嘴，孟少飞生生被逼出的痛吟全然破碎。一边被压着承受男人在他后穴的入侵，一边被作乱的手指进犯着口腔里的湿软，进出间带出丝丝缕缕的甜津。  
撕扯的钝痛，不断在紧绷的穴口处辐散开来，被硕大的硬物一寸寸抵进，雄性本能与自尊，让羞耻感无限扩大，疼痛麻木了反倒不那么难以接受，隐匿在痛感背后的狂热层层涌上来。孟少飞的手指陷入床单，狠狠揪出一个漩涡般的褶皱，眉头纠紧身子止不住的颤。  
他似乎听到唐毅说，不可以咬他，于是听话的不敢齿关用力。但下身被塞入异物的感觉实在很难受，让他急于找到释放压力的出口，于是只能用力吸住口中的指节，湿软的舌卷弄缠绕，双颊微微凹陷，时不时发出啧啧的声响。唐毅被他吸得险些晃了神，凝住呼吸轻喘着。  
“好乖……就是这样……”  
下身仍在迟缓地挺进，随着肉刃与内壁的紧密契合，唐毅粗壮的性器渐渐填满紧窄的甬道。孟少飞鼻息喘动，被堵着的嘴时不时泄出闷哼，他正努力适应这种扩张的痛。只是男人的硬物每每挺进一寸，孟少飞就感觉自己的身体像是被压真空的针管，一寸推进一寸窒息，于是身体更本能的紧缩。  
“嘶——放松宝贝……我快被你夹断了……”  
第一次的痛，唐毅感同身受。男人的后穴弹性不如女人的阴道，紧绷和强烈的压迫感仿佛随时会挤爆他。虽然不是被进入的那一个，痛感也是完全不同的类型，但此刻，两人的感知是同步的。  
孟少飞的疼，来自于由内向外的扩张；唐毅的疼，却是来自于由外向内的挤压。只是一旦习惯了这种疼痛，刺激前列腺所得到的尖锐快感，会让孟少飞在前后夹击的性高潮中获得成倍的满足；而唐毅会更爽，雄性物种天生的征服欲，交叠着肉体的极致快慰，足以身心愉悦通体舒爽。  
孟少飞的身体被弯折出迎合操弄的姿势，身上的男人正极有耐性地做着浅抽浅送的活塞运动，一双眼紧紧盯着他的面部表情，感知他的每一寸颤抖，每一分僵硬和每一次皱眉。淳厚低音炮带着蛊惑人心的诱哄，贴着耳廓进入耳鼓膜，直至催化颅内高潮……  
感官的刺激让孟少飞忍不住攀上唐毅肌肉紧绷的肩背，两人相连的部位，因着频繁摩擦生出高热，隐隐有电流窜过小腹。疼痛似乎变成了这场性事的助兴之物，他渐渐在初次陌生的性爱中，体验到一种怪异的舒爽。  
唐毅的手指在孟少飞渐渐松开眉头时，从他口中撤了出来，划过高高扬起的下颚线，留下一路湿痕。第一波难熬的疼痛就此远去，孟少飞渐渐放松了紧绷的身体。置于男人颈后的手，无意识的轻抚他后脑短刺的湿发，男人流了很多汗，略显僵硬的肢体和频频滚动的喉结，带着明显的克制——在这场性事中，唐毅并没有放任自己全情投入，更没有办法不去顾忌，肆意妄为会带来怎样的后果和伤害。男人都是下半身思考的动物，尤其在床上，能做到绝对的克制和忍耐，需要极强的自制力，更需要足够的怜惜与爱意。  
感受着男人温柔细致的呵宠，孟少飞一颗心酸胀的仿佛被灌满了的可乐——丰富的碳酸释放强劲的刺激感，快慰一秒上头，澄澈甘美的液体承载着口感与味觉的双重美妙……和唐毅做爱有种类似的体验，感受他硬朗气息的包容，平日里浑厚低沉的嗓音会变得更嘶哑，每每低语喘息撩人于无形，更不用提，那一身漂亮的肌肉在你眼前耸动，感官的刺激，远比简单粗暴的性交更能蛊惑人心。  
都说性能深透灵魂，因性生爱焕变出异样的情愫。而两个本就相爱的人，会在极致契合的水乳交融中，获得情感的升华。望着眼前的唐毅，孟少飞即使有些不甚清醒，也能全然感知他对自己的用心。感触之下忍不住颤着手将悬宕在身上的男人抱了个满怀，昂起头贴近那张纯男性的唇，诱着唐毅俯身与他亲吻——唇齿相依，相濡以沫——孟少飞喉间滚动着满足的低吟，不安分的手滑过唐毅厚实的胸膛，指尖按在他敏感的小小凸起上拨弄滚动。唐毅下身紧了紧，单掌握住孟少飞挑逗的双手压过头顶——  
“你在点火，孟警官。点着了要是灭不掉……会很危险哦……”  
唐毅压抑久了，声音里的紧绷暗藏着浓到化不开的欲望。孟少飞轻轻挣了下手腕喊疼，唐毅随即松开了他的钳制。可得了自由的手，下一秒又摸向唐毅精壮结实的腰背和后臀，不知死活的在男人的底线附近试探。  
“宝贝，你知道你在做什么吗，嗯？”  
唐毅被他的举动惹笑了，孟少飞还是原来的孟少飞，不管在什么境况下，他想做的没人能阻止。这点上，四年来唐毅比任何人都更清楚不过。  
“不想被操烂屁股，就老实一点。”  
唐毅早在失控边缘徘徊好久了，出口的秽语带着发泄般的粗鲁。因为是孟少飞的第一次，他又被下了药，神志不清下发生的关系，过于投入总显得趁人之危，唐毅只想简单解决彼此的生理需要，点到即止。更何况之前经历的种种，他不愿再触及孟少飞的心理禁区，在日后让他留下生理性的阴影。  
纵然唐毅为他设想周到，但身下这家伙却不一定愿意配合——孟少飞那双被欲望浸染的迷蒙大眼，直直勾着唐毅。然后慢慢放松身体，向外打开自己发颤无力的大腿，直至最大限度。同时一双作乱的手大胆压着唐毅肌肉紧绷的臀部，向自己毫不设防门户洞开的下身施力……  
“全部进来，不要忍着……我没事……”  
男人鼻息粗重，强烈的情绪在极速发酵，不待他说出更多让自己全然失控的诨话，唐毅附身一个深吻封缄了他的话音。小警察浑浑噩噩间的“骚言骚语”，唐老大快招架不住，被他不要命的举动撩到差点缴械投降，却又实在狠不下心将他彻底操个透。最后只能用嘴用手在他身上发泄自己快要失控的兽欲。  
唐毅疯狂啃咬吸吮着孟少飞已经肿起的唇，舌尖挟着粗暴深埋入口腔，用力舔舐每一寸滑腻的壁表。掌下的力道不再收敛，重重揉捏着他弹性十足的乳肉，在他胸口留下深深浅浅的指印，原本已经红肿胀大的乳头，被夹在修长的两指间狠狠的拉扯拈弄……被彻底点燃的欲火，让彼此都不打算再继续任何话题，男人之间的性爱或许本就该简单粗暴。不需要有的没的，做就对了。  
即便是在孟少飞的有意勾引与撩拨下，唐毅险些失控，最终却也没有真的违背自己的初衷。手上的动作再如何没轻没重，身下的力度和节奏，却始终把控在强大的自制力之下。只是各种角度浅浅抽送没有全根尽入，这样的深度孟少飞已经吞得很艰难。他太过性奋和敏感，不断被巨大的硬物刺激着肠壁，前列腺被频繁顶撞，夹在两人紧贴着的腹肌间，昂扬的性器被撩擦的彻底……过多的快意层层堆叠，突然变得异常难忍。孟少飞耐不住的弓起身子，鼻息越来越短促凌乱，脸颊在被单上难耐地蹭动，嘴里嘶嘶的吐息着欲仙欲死。  
这幅妖娆的姿态，让唐毅险些把持不住狠狠一撞到底。小警察快要射了，唐毅清楚的感受到紧紧裹着他的密穴越收越紧。暗暗咬紧了牙根，持续高频短促地压着甬道里某处敏感的软肉小幅顶弄，大掌同时握住硬到不行的“孟小飞”，揉搓抚弄正频频开合的敏感马眼，微微施力撸动着。前后的敏感点被同频率的刺激同时引爆，致命的电流瞬间贯通全身——孟少飞哆嗦着紧绷了身子，有些惊慌地握住唐毅的手腕，压不住的一连串闷吼迸了出来——  
奶白色的激流，一股接着一股突突地强力喷射而出，随着男人的掌力溅了两人一身。孟少飞弥漫着大片红晕的胸腹间一片狼藉，甚至连下颌和嘴唇上，都沾上了自己的淫液。唐毅缓下速度仍在前后挺动着，手里套弄的动作也没有停，轻缓抚慰着延长他的快感。短暂晕眩袭来，高潮连绵的余韵中，孟少飞闷哼着瘫软下来……  
“唔，射了好多……”  
唐毅取笑得看了眼身下陷入“小死一回”，仍一脸春情未褪的人，俯下身一点点舔去孟少飞颈颌处的白浊……腥膻的麝香味在口腔里弥漫开来，带着丝丝色情的味道，不甚好闻却让唐毅觉的性感无比，因为，这是属于孟少飞的味道。被仍在不时收缩抽搐的甬道紧密包裹着，唐毅粗壮的性器依旧维持着挺翘的硬度，他还完全没有得到生理的满足。即便如此，他仍觉得通体舒畅。哪怕只是细细体味着情潮过后的缱眷，分享彼此的心跳和呼吸，这种从未有过的亲昵，就已足够让他身心都沉溺其中。

破晓时分，江劲堂冒着扰人房事被雷劈的风险登门送药，比起唐老大的性福，小警察的性命之虞更重要不是吗？  
房门一开，浓重的麝香掺着丝丝缕缕木质调的辛香扑面而来，饶是从事医生这样寡欲职业而目空一切的江劲堂，都被逼得老脸一红。他抬眉瞄了眼唐老大，凌乱的发半遮了眼，透着一丝野放的随性，加之一脸慵懒的事后表情，像只吃饱喝足舔着肉掌顺毛的大型猫科动物。江劲堂差点忍不住问一嘴，好吃吗？  
唐毅无视老友带着玩味的调侃眼神，将人领到床边……越走近那张Kingsize大床，那股惹人脸红的气味愈发浓烈。床上的人静静俯卧着，似是睡着了，被子只遮住腰部以上，裸露出来的大片背脊，布满了大大小小的红痕，像是缀着酸甜果子的奶油，腰侧的指印更是醒目的扎眼。  
“啧啧……”战况真是激烈，认识这么多年，江劲堂还是第一次从直观到侧面，全方位的感受到唐毅的情绪外放和感官冲动，心下对孟少飞更是另眼相看。  
唐毅小心翼翼地把床上昏睡的人连同被子一起搂进怀里，让江劲堂一个“不小心”眼尖瞄到孟少飞更是“体无完肤”的前胸。唐毅抬眸瞟了眼江劲堂打探的眼神，守财奴似的拢了拢被子。只露出孟少飞的一只手臂，然后对着江劲堂努了努嘴。  
人命关天，本来还好戏看得津津有味的江医师一秒恢复了正经。取出解毒剂和注射器，消毒取药推针注射，一气呵成。这事到此算是告一段落，终于能稍稍松口气。折腾一夜倦意袭来，江劲堂跟唐毅要了间客房，他要等解毒剂发挥药效的一个小时后，再给孟少飞取样检测，确定解毒剂是否被身体有效吸收并正常代谢。  
“唔……放心吧，你家小警察会没事的。不过阿毅，你可得好好想想，这次要拿什么来还债哦~我可是为了你，连我们家老爷子都惊动了……”  
闻言，唐毅轻笑着勾了勾唇角，还是诚恳的道了谢，这个“人命债”确实得要好好还才是。至于拿什么还，怕是以后都由不得他做决定了，想到孟少飞气噗噗爱吃醋的小模样，他不禁莞尔，一边目送江劲堂碎碎念着晃晃悠悠的出了门。

 

— The End of Day1 —  
Thanks a lot for reading！


End file.
